


With Schooldays Behind Them

by Sangerin



Category: Malory Towers Series - Blyton
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I don't want you to feel that I'm stealing you away from life...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Schooldays Behind Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notathing (iamisaac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



They sat on the slope outside their riding school, hand in hand, watching the sunset.

'Are you happy, dear?' asked Bill.

'Blissfully,' replied Clarissa.

'I just don't want you to feel that I'm stealing you away from life -- from the parties and balls and rich young men...'

'Oh, you darling idiot!' exclaimed Clarissa. She lifted Bill's hand to her lips and kissed Bill's fingers gently. 'Don't you know yet that _this_ is where I want to be? The balls would only be fun with you.'

Bill blushed. 'I just -- can't believe my luck, you see.'

'Neither can I,' replied Clarissa.


End file.
